hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Ram and Rom
Ram and Rom (ロム・ラム, Romu and Ramu) are the younger twin sisters of Blanc. While they resemble their older sister, they resemble each other even more. Ram is the pink themed sister, while Rom is the blue themed. They are shown using staff like objects as a weapon. New characters introduced in Hyperdimension Neptunia MK-2, they go with the other younger sisters in order to save the Hearts. Personality As they are twins, Rom and Ram happen to look alike. But they both also have many differences: Ram is the one most like Blanc in terms of personality. She is usually seen smiling or smirking and likes to touch or 'get playful' with Rom and could be considered the domanant of the two twins. She may also have an attitude or short fuse. Rom however, only happens to resemble Blanc the most. She seems to be very quiet and possibly even shy in comparison, and doesn't say much. Rom sometimes seems upset or nervous by how Ram acts or what she does. But otherwise she lets Ram do as she pleases with her and maybe doesn't mind 'being the younger sister'. It is suggested that they seem to enjoy making Blanc angry, as revealed in the true ending of the game. White Sisters As the white sisters (ホワイトシスター, Howaitoshisutā) Ram and Rom wear the exact same HDD suit/outfit. Also like Blanc before them, they appear the be the youngest of the group. When comparing them to Uni and Nepgear, White Sisters wear a lot more covering parts. Appearence As they are twins, its only natural that they dress the same. The only differences will be color or positions of certain items. They have matching hair styles, though Ram's is noticeably longer and reaches her chest while Rom's only reaches her shoulders. Both of them have dark blue eyes and while Ram is usually smiling or smirking. Rom usually has a neutral or frowning expression. They wear winter jackets over plain gray and white over-all dresses. Ram's jacket is pastel pink while Rom's is pastel blue. The jacket itself has puffed sleeves and a frilled center part with many golden buttons, a collar with a big bow and six puffballs strategically placed. At the ends of the cuff is white fur lining and a big golden button. Both wear caps like Blanc's and have boots resembling their jackets. They also both wear shoulder purses. Ram's extra color is bright blue while Rom's is hot pink. As White sisters the girls hair style changes to be shorter with messier/more bangs and side parts with a very long strand/part of hair over their shoulders. Although not as obvious, Ram's hair is still longer. Ram's eyes become bright blue while Rom's turn bright pink. They gain a white suit like outfit resembling a bathing suit with pink on the outer parts and neck, Long gloves with a thick pink line going down the center and at the top. The boot like parts are connected to the body suit by the outer bands with big pink pieces while the boot itself is all white except for the foot part. Hyperdimension Neptunia MK II Lowee events: Linda kidnaps Rom and takes her away as Nepgear and friends chase after her. Meanwhile Ram, not being able to find Rom gets highly curious. After Nepgear and her friends managed to rescue Rom and defeated Linda with the help of Ram in her HDD form. Upon the last minute, when they hear that Nepgear is the sister of Purple Heart they battle her. Blaming her for the missing White Heart and upon losing they retreat. Powers and Abilities Both Ram or Rom can achieve special pair combos depending on who she is paired with. All four sisters together can also execute a special move. Quotes Trivia *Ram and Rom are voiced by Kaori Ishihara (Ram) and Yui Ogura (Rom). *Both twins are based on a Nintendo DS. *Ram's name comes from "Random Access Memory" while Rom's name comes from "Read Only Memory". *Its been stated that Ram is the older sister. Though its unknown if this is real, or just how she sees it. *Just like White Heart, upon being defeated the first time they Retreat. *Another way to tell the twins apart, besides color, hair length, and expression is by direction. Most of Ram's things are on the left while Rom's will be on the right. *In a recent popularity poll, Ram placed 18th while Rom placed 10th. Making Ram the least popular sister of the Hearts. Gallery For fan related images please view: Ram and Rom (Fanart) Ram.png Rom.png Blanc ending mk2.png Rare.png Ram BG.png Rom BG.png Ram Weapon.png Rom weapon.png Point pink.png Nyan pink.png Magazine.png Neptunia Mk2 Characters.jpg NeptuniaMk2Poster.jpeg Neptunia Mk2 Cast.jpg Beach.png|Ram and Rom beach attire Pixel.png Twin chibi.png Twin ribbon.png Ice cream twin.png Ram alternate.png|Pink, Purple, Black, Green Rom alternate.png|Green, Purple, Black, Green Bath time.png Ram and Rom model.png|Normal models White sisters model.png Twin intro.png Ram and Rom beach.png All four beach.png Blue Rainbow.png Pink Rainbow.png Plaid.png Sisters.png Twins Chart.png Top.png Breast chart.png|the twins come in 9th and 10th place Group beach.png Ram smirk.png Rom Result.png Spa.png Mag forest.png Merchandise.png|Random Merchandise Smug.png Point blue.png MK2 maid.png Group.png Nepgear,_Ram,_Rom,_and_Uni_as_Maids.jpg Meido Ram.png|''Can I take your order? Well hurry up...'' Meido Rom.png|''U-um...'' Guard.png Confidence.png Ah.png Clasp.png Ram Rom shirt.png Twin size list.PNG Category:Female character Category:Lowee residents Category:HDD users Category:Neptunia Mk-2 character Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Articles containing Japanese language text